Wilk
by RowanSs
Summary: Cloud doświadcza niecodziennego spotkania.


**Tytuł oryginału:** _Wolf_

**Autor: **_X Academy_

**Link: .net/s/5889930/1/**

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: **_Jest_

**AN: **Jest to pierwsza z trzech miniaturek autorstwa X Academy, które będę przekładać. Uwielbiam lekkość, z jaką opisuje ona uczucia bohaterów. Jej one-shoty nie są może zabójczo długie, nie wprowadzają również raczej żadnych _bardzo _oryginalnych koncepcji, ale mimo to mają w sobie coś... przyciągającego.

„Wilk" urzekł mnie głównie ciepłem, jakie płynie z tego krótkiego opowiadania, przy jednoczesnym utrzymaniu kanoniczności w zachowaniach bohaterów.

Taka mała, puszysta, trochę nostalgiczna jednoczęściówka :)

PS: Jak ktoś będzie zainteresowany, to dołączam również utwór z pewnego filmu, przy którym tłumaczyłam ten tekst, a który według mnie odpowiednio do historii nastraja:

**.com/watch?v=tcxH7BGDVQ0**

* * *

><p><strong>Wilk<strong>

Był w trakcie wyrzucania śmieci, gdy go zobaczył.

Cloud schodził właśnie po stopniach swojego świeżo wynajętego mieszkania, trzymając w dłoni torbę na nieczystości, kiedy dostrzegł wilka. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że to tylko cień; czarna plama ciemności. Jednakże po zbliżeniu do kubła na śmieci odskoczył w osłupieniu, gdyż cień zamrugał.

Zgarbione zwierzę siedziało naprzeciw pojemnika, pochylając się nad kawałkiem zabrudzonego mięsa. Przyglądali się sobie przez chwilę, jakby coś rozważając; z niewiadomej przyczyny wprawiało to Clouda w dziwny, nostalgiczny stan. Wilk sprawiał wrażenie przygnębionego i samotnego, lecz w momencie, gdy blondyn pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku, zaczął nieznacznie merdać ogonem, unosząc łeb niejako z nadzieją. Mężczyzna starał się utrzymać dystans oddzielający go od ciemnoszarego, niemal czarnego psiska, nawet gdy ten podźwignął się na cztery łapy i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego w dość osobliwy sposób. Z całych sił próbował zignorować wilczura, co było jednak trudne, zważywszy na niezwykłe, choć dziwnie kojące uczucie, które ogarnęło go w momencie, kiedy ujrzał stworzenie.

Tamtej nocy obraz niebywale jaśniejących, wodniście błękitnych oczu wilka zaprzątał myśli Clouda.

Za drugim razem natknął się na niego, szykując się do wyjazdu po sprawunki dla Tify — potrzebowała paru produktów ze spożywczego. Właśnie wsiadał na motocykl, gdy spostrzegł zwierzę stojące po drugiej stronie parkingu i przyglądające mu się nadzwyczaj czujnie. Jego oczy... takie rozumne, mądre — nie przypominające wcale żadnych zwierzęcych ślepi, jakie blondyn widział do tej pory. Zaniepokoiło go to do tego stopnia, że odjechał, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie.

Kiedy wrócił, wilk wciąż tam jednak był, najwyraźniej czekając na niego.

_Czemu?_ — pytał sam siebie. Czemu jakiś psiak miałby czekać na niego prawie półtorej godziny? Z jakiego powodu odczuwał przed nim lęk, jednocześnie mając wrażenie, że dodaje mu on jakiejś niewysłowionej otuchy?

Cloud próbował odpowiedzieć sobie na wszystkie te pytania, jednak nie osiągnął rezultatu.

W nocy ponownie o nim śnił.

Każdego ranka, jak również popołudniami, wychodził na zewnątrz, by móc obserwować stworzenie. Czasem odpowiadało spojrzeniem, a niekiedy wolało trzymać się z daleka. Mężczyzna śledził niebywałą prędkość, z jaką poruszał się wilk i zaczął powoli rozpoznawać ten zdecydowany, acz pełen gracji chód, pewność siebie, bijącą ze sposobu w jaki trzymał łeb, zacięty błysk w oczach, no i... radość.

Och, nie sposób było nie zauważyć uciechy zwierzęcia. Wyglądało to tak, jakby było ono przekonane, że jest panem tego świata; że wszystko jest jedynie grą, w której to właśnie ono zwycięża. Jednakże Cloud wciąż nie mógł skojarzyć, skąd zna te cechy charakteru.

Blondyn był świadom tych wszystkich tęsknych spojrzeń, jakie wilczur rzucał w jego kierunku za każdym razem, kiedy wracał do środka. Były przeraźliwie smutne, niemal rozpaczliwe; można było odnieść wrażenie, że próbuje mu w ten sposób coś przekazać.

Któregoś dnia, obserwując jak psisko pędzi wokół parkingu, Cloud zebrał się na odwagę, by w końcu zbliżyć się do wilka. Zdawał sobie, rzecz jasna, sprawę, iż nie powinien tego robić — w końcu to dzikie zwierzę, może mieć różne choroby. Lecz z jakiegoś niewytłumaczalnego powodu czuł się przyciągany przez niego. Tak, jak gdyby Cloud do niego należał.

Gdy podszedł dostatecznie blisko, ten praktycznie rzucił się na blondyna, opierając przednie łapy na udach mężczyzny. W pierwszej chwili przeraziło go to, lecz widząc znajome, bystre oczy wilczura, natychmiast ogarnęło Clouda przeczucie, że postępuje słusznie. Przyglądali się sobie wzajemnie przez moment — ogon stworzenia kiwał się żarliwie na boki. Niepewnie, blondyn wyciągnął rękę i przejechał palcami wzdłuż grubych pukli porastających wilczą szczękę. Co wprawiło go w zdumienie, to po pierwsze fakt, iż jego sierść wcale nie była szorstka, tylko miękka i jedwabista — w dotyku przypominająca fakturę, z jaką nie zetknął się od lat. A po drugie, gładząc ją delikatnie opuszkami, wyczuł również dawno zagojoną bliznę w kształcie litery „X".

Nagle wszystko ułożyło się w spójną całość — mężczyzna wiedział, że nic z tego nie wydarzyło się przez przypadek. Patrząc, jak zwierzę czule ociera nos o jego dłoń, Cloud wreszcie zrozumiał czym, a raczej _kim_ był wilk.

— Cześć, Zack...— szepnął z zachwytem.

Psina zawarczała miękko, spoglądając na niego i lekko szczerząc kły, jakby w odpowiedzi na powitanie. Tak samo. SOLDIER uśmiechał się dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

Blondyn objął go — na tyle, na ile był on w stanie objąć wilka — po czym wtulił twarz w jego futro. Pachniało niemalże jak szampon, którego Zack użył przed śmiercią.

Zwierzę przysunęło łeb do głowy Clouda, moszcząc się w jego objęciu. Mężczyzna mógł niemal przysiąc, iż słyszał głos Zack'a mówiący mu, że wszystko jest w porządku — tak, jak zwykł mawiać niegdyś wielokrotnie.

Tym razem... Cloud mu uwierzył.


End file.
